Interference from neighboring base stations is a serious problem for a user equipment in mobile communications. Also in wireless local area networks or in wireline networks, interference is a serious problem for receive devices. Interference cancellation comes at quite some cost in terms of die-size, firmware algorithm complexity, and power consumption.
Hence, there may be a desire for an improved interference cancellation technique.